


Dreaming of the Possibility of Us

by bubblelaureno



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: Flufftober 2020Day 4: Fake Dating
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013361
Kudos: 8





	Dreaming of the Possibility of Us

Alecto is just standing by her locker, wasting time until an unexpected person comes up beside her. She hears the sound of footsteps, and turns to see Marisol who’s looking out of breath beside her. They share a couple of classes, but she has never talked to the other girl much beyond that.

“This is short notice, but could you pretend to be my girlfriend?” Marisol said, watching her carefully. Her dark eyes study Alecto, making her feel a little bit weird.

“Why me? Don’t you have other people to ask for this?” Alecto was more than a little bit apprehensive. _This must be a joke! You can’t be her first choice for this kind of thing._

“Um…don’t be mad but I told Elisa that I was dating you! Someone sent out my letters, well, love letters, and she got one. We just had an awkward conversation about the letter I sent her, and she told me she was flattered but she had a girlfriend already. She asked me about my love life and I panicked and told her that I was dating you.” Marisol wouldn’t meet her eyes. “I’m so sorry to pull you into it, but yeah.”

_Come to think of it, you did receive a letter a couple days ago. You haven’t have time to read it, but you definitely recognised the handwriting on it._

Alecto noticed the tall, long limbed figure of Elisa in the distance and squeezed Marisol’s hand, hoping she got the signal. She caught hold of Marisol’s chin gently, turning her head towards her, then leaning in. She felt Marisol’s lips land on hers, and she kissed back out of instinct. By some luck, they had somehow avoided clashing glasses. She felt strangely warm, in a way she hadn’t felt before. Her thoughts started to vanish, it felt comfortable as they were relatively close in height.

_For your first ever kiss, this one is a pretty good one. Did she like you? She must have done, if it was love letters._

Alecto felt Marisol pull away from her and looked back at her to notice the other girl was glowing.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Marisol promptly turned and disappeared in the opposite direction.

_Hang on. It might make sense to discuss this a bit. And don’t both of you have French together anyway, which is completely the other direction to the way she went? You’ll need to catch up with her at some point anyway, to iron out the details of this. You do sit together, so that might provide the perfect way to bring it up? That was definitely a lot weird. This is definitely messing with your head._

She grabbed her bag and made her way to French, waiting outside the classroom and expecting Marisol to appear at any minute. She heard the bell, then checked her watch 5 minutes later. _Marisol is never late, usually. She usually beats you to class on a regular basis. That’s a little concerning. The teacher’s always late, that’s no big deal._

When class eventually starts, she hears the door open and sees Marisol rush in and take a seat next to her. For the whole class apart from group or paired activities, the other girl completely blanks her and even leaves early after class finishes. _This is odd, does she have a crush on you?_

The whole situation consumes her mind until lunch, where she finds a quiet spot outside to eat and read the letter itself. With some luck, she had brought it with her. It’s pretty and neat, she carefully gets it out of the envelope.

Dear Alecto,

Since I moved here all those years ago, you have been nothing but welcoming and kind to me. Ever since we were put next to each other in the seating plan back in Year 7 in English, I have admired you from afar. You don’t have a group currently but that doesn’t mean a thing. Andromeda messed up when she chose those friends of hers over you, that’s for sure.

You spend most of your time by yourself, but not in a way that makes people sorry for you. You’re quietly confident and comfortable with your own self. I always have to have someone with me, but you can spend time alone without being scared of it which I admire. I base so much of my self worth on being with other people, and spend so much time focusing on my overall friendlessness, that I find myself being jealous of people who have actual friends.

Also you’re not alone regarding Andromeda and her friends. She bullies me also. This is meant to be a love letter but I am finding myself being able to pour my entire heart out to you. That’s another positive thing about you; I feel that I can be truthful around you and you won’t judge me.

Also you aren’t self conscious about your height or the way that you look. I’m so much shorter than the other girls which does get to me occasionally. You’re shorter than me but you own it. You don’t let people judge you either for wearing glasses. You have naturally clear skin and so pretty freckles, I’m definitely a little jealous there.

You’re pretty in your actions and the way you look, also. You know your own mind and don’t let people pressure you into stuff you don’t want to do, like wearing makeup or even dating. I let people pressure me into dating too early, and I do regret it. Something else I definitely admire is how you don’t buy into the whole ‘you need to be going to parties and drink to have fun’ and how ‘you need to have a relationship or dress up all the time no matter what’, you don’t let societal ideals change who you are.

Something else I admire is how you’re certain with what you want to do and you’re organised and a planner. It’s definitely good to have a plan for life, you want to go into medicine and become a doctor, which of course you know. I have a plan for my life which I don’t share with everyone, but this is where I pour out my heart in letter form, so I want to be a lawyer, and have a house and a cat with the person that I love in the future.

It’s hard to have a crush on you, when the chances of our paths crossing are rare. Do you know what it’s like to have a crush on someone who probably won’t love you back, but you hope and you dream that they’ll see you, more than just partners in class? Likely not. You don’t appear to concern yourself with high school dating and how dramatic it can get when it ends, or with the rumour mill.

You are beautiful and amazing and I want desperately to talk with you about more than just school related things. I want to know the true you and I want to know everything about you. You interest me as you’re the first girl I ever had a crush on, but I was put off by you being friends with Andromeda. I’ve never understood how you could stay friends with her and with Étienne, you’re nothing like either of them. You deserve a true friendship with someone who truly cares about you, and I wonder if you’ll let me be that person for you. I’m okay caring about you from afar but I wonder if we can be more than just school friends.

This letter is the only way I can articulate this, but you’ll never read it. It’s likely my feelings will stay inside me until I reread this in the future and remember the girl I loved from afar. You make me feel a little anxious and I find it hard to speak to you without becoming tongue tied, so I likely won’t ever speak this to you. You’re one of the only people who has this impact on me, and it’s a new and strange feeling.

Marisol Olivia Lopez

As Alecto finished the letter, she folded it back neatly, sliding it back into the envelope. She was absolutely speechless, a million thoughts were rushing across her mind.

_She has a crush on you? How? She’s the amazing one._

She bit her lip, messing with a loose curl of dark hair. The unexpected confession caused her to blush, reading so many different things about her as a person, not just stuff related to physical appearance definitely made her have feelings she couldn’t understand.


End file.
